Power Rangers Arcana Force
by Disneyfreak00
Summary: In the year 2016 3 miners outside of Heavon City find an egg from many years ago with an evil queen inside. Now 5 rangers must step up and take the queen down to save there city. Part of my fan series this is season 3.
1. Web of Beginnings (Part 1)

-  
0301-" WEB OF BEGINNINGS (1) "  
ORIGINAL EPISODE  
-

INT-OLD MINE-NIGHT

[A group of workers are finishing up for the day.]

WORKER 1:

Well that should do it for the day you guys just about done?

WORKER 2:

Just about.

[He is about to pack up when he hits something.]

Hey you better come check this out.

[The other worker grabs his flashlight and heads over to the him.]

WORKER 1:

What do you think it is?

[Holds up his light to get a better look.]

WORKER 2:

Looks like some kinda egg.

WORKER 3:

Hey what are you guys doing down there?

WORKER 2:

You should come down and see this.

[The third worker heads down to join the other two.]

WORKER 3:

What the heck is it?

WORKER 2:

From what I can tell it's some kinda egg.

WORKER 3:

What is an egg doing in a place like this?

WORKER 1:

You got me we should just leave it alone and get out of here it could be dangerous.

[The men get ready to leave as the egg begins to shake.]

What the?

[The egg begins to crack.]

WORKER 3:

This can't be good.

[Just then the egg cracks open and a figure pops out.]

QUEEN ARACHNOS:

After all this time someone has opened my prison and set me free.

[The 3 men look at the creature and start to run.]

Where are you guys going I have just begun to unleash my wrath.

[She spins webs around the 3 men turning them into Turanchalons.]

Now then you 3 will work for me as my minions do you understand?

[The 3 shake there heads agreeing with the queen.]

Time to show the earth some real evil.

INT-SRC-NIGHT

[We see a bunch of people working on computer kinda like a base of operations they seemed to monitoring what happened at the mine.]

WOMAN:

Did you guys just see that?

[Just then a girl in a black suit walks in the room.]

DR. ALEXA:

I sure did what do you make of it?

WOMAN:

Well I think we have to do something about it.

DR. ALEXA:

Well I agree with you there but what?

WOMAN:

Well how about this?

[She pulls up 5 files showing ranger suits in the colors of red blue yellow green and pink.]

DR. ALEXA:

You want to activate project ranger?

WOMAN:

Yes I do Alexa.

DR. ALEXA:

Well then Grace I guess we should get started then what do you say?

GRACE HARPER:

Right as head of this project I won't let you down.

DR. ALEXA:

Don't we have one chance to stop this threat and I don't want to mess it up understand?

GRACE HARPER:

Right but finding 5 people who are willing to help us might be hard.

DR. ALEXA:

Not to worry Grace I have faith in you.

GRACE HARPER:

Thanks Alexa.

[Alexa walks out of the room as Grace gets to work on project ranger.]

Guess it's time to get to work.

EXT-HEAVON CITY OUTSKIRTS-DAY

[The next day we see the Queen standing in front of what used to be Jay's tower of evil.]

QUEEN ARACHNOS:

So this is where that fool lost to the rangers all those years back.

[She walks around the ruins of the tower.]

This looks like a great place to build my new lair.

[With one quick motion the tower is rebuilt as the Queen's evil lair.]

Time to enter my new home.

[She walks inside.]

INT-SPIDER FORTRESS-DAY

[The queen walks around her new lair as someone walks towards her.]

?:

After all this time my Queen you have come back.

QUEEN ARACHNOS:

And just who might you be?

LIEUTENANT HIVEZOR:

Don't tell me you forgot about me my Queen it is me Lieutenant Hivezor .

QUEEN ARACHNOS:

How could I forget you.

LIEUTENANT HIVEZOR:

Well what would you like to do now that you are back?

QUEEN ARACHNOS:

Well it seems the humans built a city over what used to be our home so I say we send our minions to destroy them.

LIEUTENANT HIVEZOR:

That works for me.

QUEEN ARACHNOS:

Good then we will send some minions to see what kind of deference system this city has.

[She point to a group of Turanchalons telling them to get out and attack the city.]

Now we shall take back what is ours.

EXT-HEAVON CITY FOOTBALL FILED-DAY

[We see a sports team practicing and a young girl about 19 years in age with an H on her shirt.]

SOPHIE HARRIS:

GO TEAM GO!

[She is doing her practice cheers as some Turanchalons enter the filed.]

MAN:

What the hell are those things?

COACH:

Everybody get off the filed and get back to the locker room now.

[The team runs back to the school as we see Sophie Harris put her pompoms down and walk over to the Turanchalons.

SOPHIE HARRIS:

HEY!

[The Turanchalons turn in her direction.]

Just what do you think your doing here?

[The Turanchalons don't answer instead they begin to attack.]

You guys sure are ugly.

[Sophie does some cartwheels and some kicks trying to knock the Turanchalons down. The Turanchalons fall down as she gets ready for more.]

You guys want some more.

[We see a man in his twenties watching the fight. He runs over to make sure the girl is okay.]

MATIAN WINDSOR:

Hey miss are you okay?

SOPHIE HARRIS:

Yea that was nothing.

MARTIN WINDSOR:

What the hell are those things?

SOPHIE HARRIS:

You got me I was just doing my cheers when they showed up and ruined everything.

MARTIN WINDSOR:

Well I don't think it's safe out her we should head back to the school before more come back.

SOPHIE HARRIS:

Sounds like a plan to me.

[The two walk back to the school.]

EXT-HEAVON CITY PARK-DAY

[We see some kids playing as some Turanchalons show up.]

KID:

AH!

[The kids try to run but are caught by the Turanchalons a nineteen year old man runs up to help the kids wearing jeans and a red shirt.]

EDWARD BROWN:

Hey you creeps why don't you pick on someone bigger than yourself.

[The Turanchalons run up to Edward and try to attack him. They miss and after a few Karate kicks the monsters fall to the ground.]

Nice try but you need to be better than that.

KID:

That was great.

EDWARD BROWN:

That was nothing somebody need to teach those things not to pick on young kids like you guys.

KID 2:

Thanks mister.

EDWARD BROWN:

No thanks needed it's what I do.

[He makes sure all the kids are okay.]

EXT-OUTSIDE HEAVON CITY HIGH SCHOOL-DAY

[We see teenagers outside enjoying themselves.]

TEEN 1:

Wow what a great day today.

TEEN 2:

You said it.

[As they keep talking the same type of monsters from the college and park attack the high school.]

What the hell are those things.

[As the Turanchalons attack we see a teenager about 13 years old in a yellow jacket with a blue shirt saying I believe in dragons on it with baggy pants and cream coloured sandals walk up to the monsters.]

JACK INA:

Hey you guys better get out of here or you will be sorry.

TEEN 1:

What are you going to do to them you have never been in a fight in your whole life.

JACK INA:

You two get out of here I will take care of them.

[The two teens run off as Jack fells something inside of him.]

Alright you creeps get ready to lose.

[The Turanchalons run up as Jack dose some awesome moves and knocks the monsters down.]

How did I just do that?

[He starts to walk away as a girl in a green tube top and black studded leather jacket walks over to him.]

KARMA STRIFE:

Hey kid are you okay I saw what you just did to those guys?

JACK INA:

I think I will be okay.

KARMA STRIFE:

Any idea what those things were?

JACK INA:

No idea.

[They both walk back to the school.]

INT-SRC-DAY

[Grace has been watching the activity in the city and reports what she saw.]

GRACE HARPER:

Your not going to believe this Alexa.

DR. ALEXA:

What is it?

GRACE HARPER:

It seems like the monster from last night sent some kinda monster into the city at different parts of it.

DR. ALEXA:

That's why we need to activate project ranger.

GRACE HARPER:

I think we can at all 3 spots a few people stopped the attacks.

DR. ALEXA:

Then bring them here.

[Grace pushes a few buttons and at the spots where the attacks happened the people who stopped the monster transport out. And enter SRC in bright flash of light.]

GRACE HARPER:

It worked.

JACK INA:

What worked what's going on here who are you guys?

[The group get to the feet and begin to look around.]

SOPHIE HARRIS:

This place looks high tech.

DR. ALEXA:

It is now if you would all just follow me I will explain why we brought you five here.

[The group looks confused at first but decide to follow Alexa.]

First off my name is Dr. Alexa Harper and that girl over there is my sister Grace Harper we run the SRC.

EDAWARD BROWN:

SRC?

DR. ALEXA:

Science researcher center.

MARTIN WINDSOR:

And just what do you want with us?

GRACE HARPER:

We saw how well you guys fought off those monsters and we want you to become power rangers.

KARMA STRIFE:

I'm sorry did you say power rangers?

GRACE HARPER:

I sure did and I can see by the dragon on your shirt there you believe in dragons.

[She points to Jack.]

JACK INA:

I sure do.

DR. ALEXA:

Then you believe anything is possible right?

JACK INA:

I sure do I mean you guys saw those rangers who fought that demon king a few years ago.

KARMA STRIFE:

I thought that stuff was just fake and not real.

DR. ALEXA:

That's where you would be wrong it's quite real.

SOPHIE HARRIS:

And you want us to be the next team of rangers?

GRACE HARPER:

We know this a lot to take in but here me out you guys all have skills that make you the perfect choice for this task.

JACK INA:

I knew it I was born to be a power ranger this is better than being a superhero.

KARMA STRIFE:

I don't know about this you guys.

MARTIN WINDSOR:

I'm with you there.

EDWARD BROWN:

What are you guys saying this a once in a life time chance to save our city I say we do it.

JACK INA:

I'm with you uh...

EDWARD BROWN:

Names Edward but people call me Eddy.

JACK INA:

Nice to meet you i'm Jack.

SOPHIE HARRIS:

And my names Sophie.

MARTIN WINDSOR:

You can call me Martin.

KARMA STRIFE:

And you may call me Karma not like I will be seeing any of you again.

[She starts to walk off as Edward steps in front of here.]

EDWARD BROWN:

Where are you going?

KARMA STRIFE:

Do you mind getting out of my way.

SOPHIE HARRIS:

Why do you want to leave they chose us to save the world.

KARMA STRIFE:

Look after all the things I have seen I don't think I could see myself doing this.

JACK INA:

Look whatever you have been through we could help you out were all in this togther okay.

KARMA STRIFE:

You guys just met me and you want to help me.

[Just then a man walks in.]

CHAD MAXSIS:

You should listen to them.

KARMA STRIFE:

And what makes you say that?

CHAD MAXSIS:

As a former ranger myself I know what it means to be part of team.

[The screen shows the inferno red ranger helmet over his face.]

KARMA STRIFE:

You were a power ranger?

[As she asked him that a girl in a pink shirt and overalls walks in.]

TARA MATTHEWS:

He sure was we both were.

[The screen shows the inferno pink ranger helmet over her face.]

GRACE HARPER:

Guys this is Chad and Tara former inferno rangers.

JACK INA:

So you guys fought off the demon king?

TARA MATTHEWS:

We sure did.

KARMA STRIFE:

Okay and what dose that have to do with us?

CHAD MAXSIS:

You have been chose to be the next team of power rangers.

TARA MATTHEWS:

Now we know what your going to say but you can do it.

EDWARD BROWN:

Well i'm in.

SOPHIE HARRIS:

Me too.

JACK INA:

I'll do it.

MARTIN WINDSOR:

Count me in.

GRACE HARPER:

Well Karma you in?

[She hesitates to answer.]

EDWARD BROWN:

Come on you can do it.

KARMA STRIFE:

(Thinking about the past.)

I'll do it.

DR. ALEXA:

Then it settled you guys will need these.

[Holds up 5 morphers and hands them to the group.]

KARMA STRIFE:

And what are these for?

GRACE HARPER:

Those are the keys to your new powers.

JACK INA:

And how do we use them?

GRACE HARPER:

That's easy just say Aracana Force, Infest!

CHAD MAXSIS:

This takes me back to when were rangers.

INT-SPIDER FORTRESS-MIDDAY

[We see the Queen upset.]

QUEEN ARACHNOS:

How can this be?

LIEUTENANT HIVEZOR:

Something wrong?

QUEEN ARACHNOS:

Yes it seems a few of my troops have been taking down by these humans.

LIEUTENANT HIVEZOR:

So a bunch of humans beat your troops big deal.

QUEEN ARACHNOS:

It is a big deal now I want you to go to downtown with the rest of the troops and attack the city and if anyone try's to stop you destroy them.

LIEUTENANT HIVEZOR:

You got it.

[He walks out to join the troops.]

INT-SRC-MIDDAY

[An alarm is going off.]

JACK INA:

What is that?

EDWARD BROWN:

It's loud.

GRACE HARPER:

That's the centers alarm it looks like an attack.

SOPHIE HARRIS:

Where?

DR. ALEXA:

Downtown.

KARMA STRIFE:

Let's go guys.

[The rangers transport out to downtown.]

EXT-DOWNTOWN HEAVON CITY-MIDDAY

[The rangers enter.]

TURANCHAS:

Time to take back this city.

EDWARD BROWN:

HEY!

LIEUTENANT HIVEZOR:

You must be the humans who beat our Turanchalons.

SOPHIE HARRIS:

We sure did and now were going to beat you to.

EDWARD BROWN:

You guys ready?

[The 5 rangers hold there morphers in the air and press a button.]

CORE RANGERS:

Aracana Force, Infest!

[The suits form over the rangers with Edward becoming the red ranger, Sophie the pink ranger, Martin the blue ranger, Jack the yellow ranger and Karma the green ranger.]

LIEUTENANT HIVEZOR:

So you changed your outfits what can that do for you?

RED ARACANA RANGER:

Were about to show you.

GREEN ARACANA RANGER:

Let's show him what we can do.

PINK ARACANA RANGER:

Right let's do this.

YELLOW ARACANA RANGER:

We will not let you take back this city.

BLUE ARACANA RANGER:

Were here to stop you.

[The rangers get ready to attack Lieutenant Hivezor .]

LIEUTENANT HIVEZOR:

Bring it on you fools can stop me.

[He laughs as the rangers run up to attack him.]

[TO BE CONTINUED...]

-  
Next time on Power Rangers: Arcana Force...

Episode #2 " Aracna Force, Infest! (Part 2) "  
The Rangers continue to fight the insectoids and have to call on the Zords to stop them and save the day.


	2. Aracna Force Infest! (2)

-  
0302-" ARACNA FORCE INFEST! (2) "  
ORIGINAL EPISODE  
-

EXT-DOWNTOWN HEAVON CITY-MIDDAY

[The rangers enter.]

TURANCHAS:

Time to take back this city.

EDWARD BROWN:

HEY!

LIEUTENANT HIVEZOR:

You must be the humans who beat our Turanchalons.

SOPHIE HARRIS:

We sure did and now were going to beat you to.

EDWARD BROWN:

You guys ready?

[The 5 rangers hold there morphers in the air and press a button.]

CORE RANGERS:

Aracana Force, Infest!

[The suits form over the rangers with Edward becoming the red ranger, Sophie the pink ranger, Martin the blue ranger, Jack the yellow ranger and Karma the green ranger.]

LIEUTENANT HIVEZOR:

So you changed your outfits what can that do for you?

RED ARACANA RANGER:

Were about to show you.

GREEN ARACANA RANGER:

Let's show him what we can do.

PINK ARACANA RANGER:

Right let's do this.

YELLOW ARACANA RANGER:

We will not let you take back this city.

BLUE ARACANA RANGER:

Were here to stop you.

[The rangers get ready to attack Lieutenant Hivezor .]

LIEUTENANT HIVEZOR:

Bring it on you fools can stop me.

VOICE OF DR. ALEXA:

Rangers this monster seems stronger than the guys you just took down you may need to use your weapons to stop him.

RED ARACANA RANGER:

Right we will keep that in mind.

LIEUTENANT HIVEZOR:

So what do you 5 think you can do to me?

RED ARACANA RANGER:

This Sector Saber power up!

[Edward summons forth a Sci-fi-ish katana to attack him.]

LIEUTENANT HIVEZOR:

So it's a sword fight you want huh that what you will get.

[Both rush at one another trading blows with sword as Edward is sent backwards.]

RED ARACANA RANGER:

AH!

LIEUTENANT HIVEZOR:

Looks like your not good enough to beat me.

PINK ARACANA RANGER:

Try this on for size Sector Shooter!

[She fires off a few shots that barely hurt him.]

LIEUTENANT HIVEZOR:

Is that all you got?

VOICE DR. ALEXA:

Guys you have the power to beat him bring all your weapons together to create the Sector Defender and use that to beat him.

[The other 3 rangers bring forth a Hammer, a Throwable disc, and Axe to combined with the other weapons.]

RANGERS:

SECTOR DEFENDER POWER UP!

[The 5 weapons come togther to resemble the style of the power blaster from the first season of power rangers.]

LIEUTENANT HIVEZOR:

And just what do you think you can do with that?

RED ARACANA RANGER:

This fire!

[The blaster fires off at him as he disappears from the fight.]

What the...

INT-SPIDER FORTRESS-MIDDAY

[We see the Queen upset.]

QUEEN ARACHNOS:

Why you!

LIEUTENANT HIVEZOR:

If you just let me explain myself.

QUEEN ARACHNOS:

No I won't you get no other chances i'm not like other leaders i'm going to use another monster to stop them in fact he's over there.

STRUGGLER:

Don't worry my queen.

[We see a Hercules Beetle with a tail and daggers on the top of his head.]

LIEUTENANT HIVEZOR:

Your going to start with him what do you think he will be able to do?

QUEEN ARACHNOS:

He will beat the rangers unlike you.

STRUGGLER:

I won't let you down.

INT-SRC-MIDDAY

[The rangers enter having won the fight.]

EDWARD BROWN:

Well we sure showed him a thing or two didn't we?

GRACE HARPER:

That was amazing I can't believe how well that went.

TARA MATTHEWS:

I knew you guys could do it.

SOPHIE HARRIS:

Well we did our best he better think twice if he decides to come back.

KARMA STRIFE:

Well if he does we will be ready I meant did you see those awesome weapons we used.

GRACE HARPER:

Well you have me to thank for that.

JACK INA:

These powers are unbelievable.

MARTIN WINDSOR:

You said it these powers rock.

CHAD MAXSIS:

You guys will do great things and one day save the world just like myself and the rest of my team did.

KARMA STRIFE:

After everything I have been through this is the last thing I expected to have happen to me.

DR. ALEXA:

We chose the 5 of you because we believe you have what it takes to save the world.

EDWARD BROWN:

Well don't worry we won't let you guys down our powers can take anything people throw at them.

CHAD MAXSIS:

Now that's the kinda thing a leader like you should be saying.

EDWARD BROWN:

Thanks Chad.

CHAD MAXSIS:

Take it from me another red ranger you will do great things as leader and what you need to remember never let your team down no matter what.

EDWARD BROWN:

Don't worry you can count on me to get the job done.

DR. ALEXA:

Well I think for now the 5 of you should take some time off after a fight like that you deserve it.

GRACE HARPER:

That will have to wait it appears a new monster is in the city.

[She shows the rangers Struggler.]

KARMA STRIFE:

That guy looks ugly you guys ready to go out there and get him?

EDWARD BROWN:

I'm ready to go.

SOPHIE HARRIS:

Let's do this.

JACK INA:

Let's show him he can't mess with our city.

MARTIN WINDSOR:

Right he's going down.

CHAD MAXSIS:

Good luck guys.

TARA MATTHEWS:

You guys will beat him I have faith in you.

[The 5 rangers head out to downtown to stop the monster.]

EXT-DOWNTOWN HEAVON CITY-MIDDAY

[The rangers enter.]

STRUGGLER:

Well what do we have here.

EDWARD BROWN:

We the guys who are going to stop you.

STRUGGLER:

You must be the humans who beat our Lieutenant Hivezor.

KARMA STRIFE:

That guy was a pushover and so are you.

EDWARD BROWN:

You guys ready?

[The 5 rangers hold there morphers in the air and press a button.]

CORE RANGERS:

Aracana Force, Infest!

[The suits form over the rangers with Edward becoming the red ranger, Sophie the pink ranger, Martin the blue ranger, Jack the yellow ranger and Karma the green ranger.]

STRUGGLER:

You did that before but it won't help you this time.

GREEN ARACANA RANGER:

What do you say we bust out the weapons.

RED ARACANA RANGER:

Sector Saber power up!

[Edward summons forth a Sci-fi-ish katana and get's ready to attack the monster.]

STRUGGLER:

You want to use weapons do you Turanchalons get the rangers.

[The Turanchalons get ready to attack the rangers who all draw there weapons out.]

PINK ARACANA RANGER:

Sector Shooter Power Up!

GREEN ARACANA RANGER:

Sector Striker Power Up!

YELLOW ARACANA RANGER:

Sector Smasher Power Up!

BLUE ARACANA RANGER:

Sector Seeker Power Up!

RED ARACANA RANGER:

You guys take the Turanchalons I got Struggler.

[The other 4 rangers use the weapons to take down the Turanchalons till there all taken care of.]

It's just you and me Struggler get ready to lose. Sector Saber Hiya!

[He runs up to the monster with his saber and hits him clean in the face.]

STRUGGLER:

How dare you.

[He try's to attack the red ranger with his horns.]

Take this Hiya!

[Edward is knocked back into his friends.]

GREEN ARACANA RANGER:

Are you okay?

RED ARACANA RANGER:

Yea what do you say we finish this guy off.

PINK ARACANA RANGER:

Right Edward let's do it.

RANGERS:

SECTOR DEFENDER POWER UP!

[The 5 weapons come togther to resemble the style of the power blaster from the first season of power rangers.]

FIRE!

[The blaster fires a beam at Slugger as it hits him he explodes.]

STRUGGLER:

AH!

INT-SPIDER FORTRESS-MIDDAY

[We see the Queen upset.]

QUEEN ARACHNOS:

He's not done yet release the parasites!

LIEUTENANT HIVEZOR:

Right away my queen.

[He sends out parasites to the battle site.]

EXT-DOWNTOWN HEAVON CITY-MIDDAY

[The parasites attach to Struggler.]

STRUGGLER:

HA!

[Struggler grows to large size.]

Now i'm going to beat you guys once and for all.

GREEN ARACANA RANGER:

What the heck do we now our blaster can't beat him.

VOICE OF GRACE HARPER:

Rangers we were ready for this call on your power zords to help you out.

RED ARACANA RANGER:

LION ZORDPOWER UP!

GREEN ARACANA RANGER:

BULL ZORD POWER UP!

YELLOW ARACANA RANGER:

YELLOW BEE ZORD POWER UP!

BLUE ARACANA RANGER:

RHINOCEROS BEETLE ZORD POWER UP!

PINK ARACANA RANGER:

DEER ZORD POWER UP!

STRUGGLER:

Let's play power rangers.

[Struggler begins charging at the rangers, headbutting the zords making them all fall to the ground.]

I knew those things couldn't help you.

GREEN ARACANA RANGER:

We have to do something to stop him and fast.

YELLOW ARACANA RANGER:

Take this Stinger Strike!

[The Yellow Bee Zord begins to strike Struggler knocking him backwards.]

That got him.

[He recovers from the attack and get's ready to attack the rangers again.]

STRUGGLER:

Nice try yellow ranger but now you done for.

[He runs as fast as he can with his horns out to charge and attack the rangers power zords sending them to the ground again.]

This is almost to easy rangers.

PINK ARACANA RANGER:

Guys our zords can't take another hit like that we have to stop him now.

VOICE OF DR. ALEXA:

Guys you have the power to stop him bring your zords togther to form the Infesto Megazord.

RANGERS:

RIGHT INFESTO MEGAZORD POWER UP!

[The rangers all press the center consoled of the zord and they all begin to break apart with Lion zord becoming the chest, The Bee Zord becomes the right arm and the Rhinoceros Beetle becomes the left arm with the Bull becoming the left leg and the Deer zord becoming the right leg.]

STRUGGLER:

So you all came togther this will be much easier to take you all down now.

[He begins to charge at the rangers causing an earthquake due to his larger size which opens hole in the middle of the city. He makes contact with his horns and hits the zord casing it to fall down. The rangers recover and get ready to strike back.]

RED ARACANA RANGER:

Let's end this before more of this city is destroyed.

RANGERS:

Right!

STRUGGLER:

Do your worst.

[Both the Megazord and Struggler run at one another but the Megazord is faster they grab him slamming him to the ground as they prepare to finish him off.]

RANGERS:

HEXAGON OVERSTRIKE!

[A large blade is brought forth as the rangers strike him right in the chest.]

HA!

[The megazord backs up as Struggler stands back up ready to explode.]

STRUGGLER:

NO!

[As he explodes the rangers turn the Megazord so the back is facing the monster and return the sword to its holster.]

GREEN ARACANA RANGER:

That will make you think twice before you come back here and try and take over our city.

[The rangers all return the SRC.]

INT-SPIDER FORTRESS-MIDDAY

[We see the Queen furious.]

QUEEN ARACHNOS:

AH!

LIEUTENANT HIVEZOR:

And you said he could stop the power rangers.

QUEEN ARACHNOS:

Did I say you could speak?

LIEUTENANT HIVEZOR:

Well...

QUEEN ARACHNOS:

No now shut up I have another plan and this time the rangers will be done for sure.

INT-SRC-MIDDAY

[The rangers enter having won the fight.]

GRACE HARPER:

Way to go you guys you did.

KARMA STRIFE:

It was nothing those power zords were amazing.

SOPHIE HARRIS:

You said it that was the most fun I have ever had in my whole life.

JACK INA:

I for one can't wait till we get to do it again.

MARTIN WINDSOR:

And next time we will just like we did today.

EDWARD BROWN:

And then one day we will crush the Queen and save our city once and for all.

DR. ALEXA:

I'm glad to hear you say that because I forgot to tell you 5 something.

KARMA STRIFE:

And that would be?

DR. ALEXA:

Now that your power rangers you can't tell anyone else about this or you will risk the safety of this place and the people inside do you understand?

KARMA STRIFE:

Don't worry I won't say anything.

SOPHIE HARRIS:

Same goes for me.

JACK INA:

You can count on me I won't tell anyone.

MARTIN WINDSOR:

I won't say anything I don't want anything to happen to my new friends.

EDWARD BROWN:

Then it's agreed were all going to do this and not tell anyone about our powers.

TARA MATTHEWS:

Somehow I knew they would accept there new powers and use them for good.

CHAD MAXSIS:

Well Tara where ever evil is you can bet the rangers will be waiting for them to strike/

TARA MATTHEWS:

That's true now if you don't mind I have a certain someone to check on I will see you guys later.

[Tara walks out of the Main room.]

EDWARD BROWN:

Well I don't know about you guys but I could use something to eat.

SOPHIE HARRIS:

Sounds good I think I will join you.

JACK INA:

I could get in on that.

MARTIN WINDSOR:

Sounds like fun Karma you coming?

KARMA STRIFE:

You guys go I think I will stay here and get a better look at our powers.

EDWARD BROWN:

Alright Karma catch you later say Chad would you care to join us for a bite.

CHAD MAXSIS:

Sure why not sounds like.

[The 4 rangers and chad walk out of the SRC.]

GRACE HARPER:

So do you guys think the new rangers can save the city.

KARMA STRIFE:

I think we can.

DR. ALEXA:

We got nothing to worry about the rangers will take down all of the queen's monster and then someday take down the queen.

KARMA STRIFE:

And when that happens the world will be at peace again.

[The group looks on as they think about the future.]

-  
Next time on Power Rangers: Arcana Force...

Episode #3 " Rangers United "

When a new monster enters the city the new rangers must untie to use there powers to stop him do they 5 have what it takes to save the city once again. 


End file.
